Little Pink Dress
by hotforteacher
Summary: She reached for the hanger and freed the bubble gum dress from its confinement. She knew that was the dress to wear. It was fun and flirty and not to mention it hugged her figure nicely. One-shot...


**So this little one-shot came it me as I was re-watching "The Core of It". I might add on other one-shots to make a collection but i'm not sure yet. There are alot around here and they are all so good! And to be honest I have nothing else lined up. I guess we'll see how it plays out! **

**As always, I don't anything!**

* * *

The alarm went off at exactly 6:20. Gillian stirred awake and slapped the offending machine to make it stop ringing. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Just as the clock turned to 6:25 the alarm rang again. Gillian mumbled a cruse word under her breath as she slapped the clock again. This time instead of lying back down, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sat on her bed half awake, half asleep until the alarm rang for the third time at 6:30. Being ready for it, she turned the switch off instead of hitting the snooze button.

She slowly got up out of bed and made her way to her bathroom. She was close to the door when her big toe slammed into a box on the floor. "Fuck!" She grabbed the wall as she curled her throbbing toe into the carpet. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to steady her breath and think of something other than the insane pain shooting through her foot. She had just moved into her new apartment a couple weeks ago. She was still unpacking some boxes, but for the life of her she couldn't think why she would leave a particularly heavy one in the path to the bathroom. A couple seconds later, the pain subsided and Gillian continued on her way to the bathroom.

Once inside, she flicked the lights on and shielded her eyes from the now offending light. After getting used to the bright light, she made her way to the shower to turn it on. After that she started to peel off her pajamas and underwear. As she waited for the water to get hot, her thoughts started to drift to the previous day's events. She couldn't help but think what Cal had told her about her being happy to be divorced. Of course she was sad to see that her once perfect marriage failed miserably, but then a little butterfly crept its way through her stomach as the thought of Cal swirled through her brain. Her body shivered, though she wasn't cold at all. She shook her head from these thoughts, telling herself that she just got divorced and that she shouldn't be thinking of another man. It was inappropriate. Right? Sighing heavily, she headed for the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Gillian stepped out of the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and made her way to the closet. She turned on the light and went right over to the section with all of her work clothes. Without hesitation or thought she grabbed a grey pencil skirt and a black button down shirt and left the closet for the bedroom. She laid her clothes on her bed and walked over to her dresser to get out underwear to wear for the day. That's when she saw the empty champagne bottle. Then the thought of Cal made its way back to her memory once again. Her body involuntarily shivered and goosebumps began to make their way up her arms and around her body.

Now she remembered why that heavy box was in the middle of her pathway. It was filled with picture albums from when she was married with Alec. She had purposely made that box the last in line to be unpacked. She couldn't look through it alone or sober so she drank the champagne that Cal gave her the day before. One thing she noticed from those pictures was that at the beginning of their relationship, she was so happy and cheerful. Her clothes were full of bright colors and patterns to match her emotions. As the years wore on, the clothes became flavorless and dull with black, tan, grey and navy blue.

She turned towards her bed and saw the same dull colors staring back at her. After a couple of seconds, she marched over to her bed, snatched up her bland clothes and made her way back into her closet. She put them back where she found them and then looked around for any colors that popped out. Her eyes had just past a black dress when she spotted the pink half hidden between a navy dress and white pants. She reached for the hanger and freed the bubble gum dress from its confinement. She knew that was the dress to wear. It was fun and flirty and not to mention it hugged her figure nicely. She made her way to her bed once more and chuckled to herself when she saw that the price tag was still on it. She ripped it off and placed the dress on her bed. After slipping on her underwear and bra, she unzipped the zipper from the back and inched her body into the soft cotton material. Once she was fastened up, she turned towards the mirror. She stood on her tiptoes as she twisted her body so that she could see how the dress looked on her from every angle. "Not bad…" she mumbled to herself. She rearranged her breast so that the dress could offer up the most cleavage. She started to smile at her reflection. She then ran into her closet once more and got her favorite pair of black heels. She slipped them on and made her way back to the mirror. After a couple of seconds of looking at her reflection, she rewarded herself with a big smile and whispered, "Damn, I look good."

She completed her look with some gold jewelry and made her way into the bathroom to put on her make-up and fix her hair up. After she smacked her lips with the pink frosted lipstick, she smiled at mirror. The butterflies were in full force in her stomach. For some reason she was nervous. Maybe it was the thought of people seeing her like this. Or maybe it was the thought of Cal seeing her in this dress. Her heart began to race with excitement and anticipation. Just then, she heard her phone ring from her bedside table. Taking one last look, she made her way to her phone. The caller ID said 'Metro Bank and Savings'. "What do they want so early in the morning?" She pressed the accept button and said professionally, "This is Doctor Gillian Foster."

* * *

**Let me know what ya think! :D**


End file.
